Teeth
by Oraeliaa
Summary: An off-handed comment has Bakugou reeling. He's not an idiot, he knows that he feels more than friendship for Kirishima, but he was fine, he had it completely under control. He has more self control in one pinkie than the entire group had in their whole bodies. He has to face the facts though...that Kirishima's teeth make him feel weak.


Authors note - Hi!

I know the twitter poll won with Sheith, but I had a total brainwave for this so figured, why not both.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fuck

Small explosions burst upon his palms, clenched tight and resting on his knees as he snapped his attention back to the textbook, as far from the laughter to his right as he possibly could.

They were just teeth, weren't they? He had them, everyone did, they were fucking teeth!

He scowled at the text before him, hating how hard he had to focus, how strong his will was having to be to stop his traitorous brain fixating on the way the final remnants of evening light caught those sharp points. He'd come down here to study and they'd settled in quite happily on the other sofa. The music he'd ignored with ease, and he couldn't care less what games they were playing or jokes they were telling… Not til he'd caught wind of shitty hair's boisterous laugh, til he'd felt the telltail twitch of his own lips in automatic response.

Not til those eyes had caught his and he'd felt the blush high on his cheeks, felt the rolling in his gut at the thought of those teeth. He fled back to his room, hating the fact that he of all people had retreated.

It had started at a week ago now. He'd been getting changed after training, rubbing some of the ache out of his shoulders before shoving his shirt on; letting their words gloss over him whilst he focused on that last jump he'd done in training. If he could just increase the explosion a bit more he could get those last couple of meters further…

"-Kugo"

He needed to be more-

"Bak-"

-Maybe if he did an extra hour or so-

"Blasty, man! Trying to talk to you here"

He turned, slamming the locker closed and fixing a bruising glare on that Pikachu shit.

"Bite me"

Totally normal, totally not weird as he slung his backpack over his still sore shoulder. Not weird at all that is, til the yellow haired idiot had snorted, and followed up with-

"I would have thought you'd rather Kiri do that"

The changing room had gone immediately silent, everyone completely enraptured in the quip as if they were privy to some unknown secret he wasn't aware of.

Silent that was, with the exception of Kirishima suddenly choking on his mouthful of bottled green tea, face as red as his hair as tears streamed down his cheeks.

He'd given Sparky the finger and left, but the comment had rolled through his brain all night and he'd woken the following morning with deep circles under his eyes and an uncertainty within him every time he looked at his friend.

And so he didn't look. For the better part of two weeks he managed to avoid eye contact, avoid conversation. Avoid the bright, bubbling happiness that Kirishima exuded like a star given human form. He glared, grunted, thanked whoever was up there when they was paired separately during training and left rooms before they could catch him.

He didn't see the hurt flash through Kirishima's eyes every time he did so, everytime he vanished. He only saw his own self preservation and determination to get past whatever this sudden obsession was.

And as such, he decided it was time to run. He slammed the textbook shut and stormed from the room, wanting to ignore the shouts behind him and ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach when they didnt come. He didn't need anyone, but more than that, he didn't need this. The friends he had before were just posers before, but not...not Kirishima, or the other idiots. They weren't scared of him, they weren't intimidated by his quirk. His brain rolled a slideshow of images through his head as he slumped back to his room - Kirishima hardening, taking his quirk like he was built for it, coming away unscathed and grinning like a maniac. He needed to get over whatever this was, before it ruined that, before it made it any worse than it had already become.

Because above all else, and as much as he hated to admit it...he missed Shitt-Kirishima. He missed the others too, somewhat, but mostly Kirishima with his bright personality and indomitable strength.

* * *

"Hey"

"H-hey"

He ignored the stares from Pinky, Pikachu and Tape-for-Brains as he plonked himself down next to the others, directly opposite Kirishima. He could do this.

He had more self-control in one finger than the rest of the idiots had in their entire bodies; and he'd prove it to himself now.

Kirishima looked up at him from his soba, the noise of the canteen creating a cocoon around their small group that was as comforting as it was familiar. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had become that way - they'd cajoled him with their friendship til he gave in, and it felt disgustingly right to be back alongside their impossibly annoying selves.

And then Kirishima smiled, not his usual wide grin but a hint of something smaller, shyer, and Bakugou found he managed it, not to stare at those oddly intoxicating points…

And stared simply at him, instead. It was only for a moment, but it was enough, enough to sear warmth into his core. Instead of imagining how those teeth would feel against his skin, he imagined how those lips would feel against his, and just about managed to contain his quirk. There wasn't any point trying to deny it, he wasn't a sadsack who would pretend it wasn't happening; just a realist who knew it wasn't reciprocated.

"Nice to see you"

"Whatever"

Yeah, that was better. They were normal. Things were normal.

He was never going to be a pro-hero if he wasted time worrying about stupid things like that.

* * *

The knock at his door was tentative; and he furrowed his eyebrows at the intrusion, not bothering to pause the show on his laptop. Whoever it was, they wouldn't be staying long, not tonight. Thursdays were his night - he spent extra time in the gym after class, turned his music up to max whilst he finished whatever lame homework they'd given; make himself something in the kitchen instead of eating whatever was in the canteen, and settled in with whatever show he was marathoning at the moment.

He expected Iida, asking him to please keep the music down, or perhaps even Round Face asking for his notes from Algebra, as she'd done last week. What he hadn't expected...was hair for brains.

"What do you want?"

His words came out gruff, harsh as always but Kirishima just smiled as always, wide and bright and absolutely debilitating; making his face darken and his glare intensify to make up for it.

"I just...thank you for coming back, today"

"Whatever"

"Not really. Can I...come in?"

He paused before stepping to one side, lazily gesturing to the room and slamming the door the moment he could. His room wasn't some sort of free-for-all, he didn't want any fucker else coming in here.

"What?" he asked, feeling himself tense up and forcing his guard to remain steady. He wouldn't snap and blow his...friend up. He was leaving that behind, slowly.

"I've never been in your room before" Kirishima laughed, "I don't know what I imagined, skulls on the walls, loads of posters…"

"It's just a room"

"Nah, it's a showcase of who you are, and this is super manly! Look at those weights, do you train in the mornings too?"

"...yeah"

"So do I! And check out that bookcase, no wonder you're practically top of the class! You know Uraraka said you'd helped her out the other week"

"Fucking round face, can't keep her mouth shut"

"It's cool!"

He huffed, leaning against the corner of his desk and crossing his arms.

Kirishima's words drifted off for a second as he looked at Bakugou, then...past "Are you...are you watching Robot Wars?"

"What of it?"

There that smile was again, and Bakugo's eyes locked on the points as his breath left him in a grunt. He heard the others over lunch multiple times, asking how the hell he'd ever kiss someone without hurting them; but Bakugou felt like it was a non-issue. Surely, if they were right for him, they'd be strong enough to manage. They wouldn't even need to manage, they'd enjoy it.

The lips were moving.

He grunted, tuning back in. "Respect for watching the old episodes though, seriously. We'll have to watch it together sometime, it'd be really cool. Didn't know you were into that stuff"

Another grunt and Kirishima sighed, his lip hardening for a second as he chewed on it nervously.

"I've been a total coward, I should have come talk to you sooner than this"

"About what?"

They didn't need to have a talk, he trust didn't think they needed to. He was torn though, between telling Kirishima to just shut up, telling him how he felt, or just exploding him out of the door.

He went with the first; he'd been trying to do less exploding and there was no chance he was telling the red haired hero how he felt.

Kirishima only groaned slightly. "No, I've spoken to Kaminari already and he feels pretty bad man, he'll probably apologise too…"

"It's whatever"

"Nah, it's… I'm glad you came back today, that you're alright being friends with me still"

Bakugou blinked, eyebrows furrowed. Was the hair dye leaking into his brain? What the fuck was he talking about?

"I really like you man, I feel comfortable around you and happy you know? Kaminari shouldn't have said that, I don't want things to be weird between us just cause he doesn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes"

"I-"

"It was totally cowardly of me to not come talk to you sooner but then Sero and Mina said I should just give you space"

He was pacing now, hands gesturing in front of him as he spoke, Bakugou's eyes wide as they traced his movements.

"But when you came back today without me talking to you I knew I had to come and clear the air you know? It's like Red Riot always says-"

Oh god he was cutting him off right now before he started a tirade about Red Riot.

"Kirishima"

The red haired boy looked across at him, slight panic clouding his features as Baklugou continued. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about?"

"What the fuck do you mean what do I mean? Why have you come to my room?"

"To make sure things are fine between us"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Come on Bakugou, don't make me say it - you're like the smartest person I know, I know that you know that I"

Oh.

So kirishima had seen him staring, had figured it out.

Somehow, he thought he'd have more time before the dunce clocked onto how he felt.

"Look" Bakugou began, swallowing down the very large part of him that was shouting the praises of the previously forgotten option three, blast him out of the door. "It doesn't matter, just forget that you ever noticed"

"How can I? You're so...and I...urgh I can't do this"

"If you're going to speak, just fucking do it" he finally snapped, unable to hold back.

"See how could I not find you the manliest person ever. You're so strong, and amazing, and you noticed my feelings and still came back, which is just-"

"What feelings?"

His entire world paused, feeling as if it teetered on it's side.

"Wait what?"

They stared at each other, only the sound of crunching metal and shouting fans filling the awkward space between them.

"You...didn't know"

The blonde swore as he felt the wood of his desk singe, pulling his hands away and shaking the small explosions away before they involuntarily grew. He all but snarled at the other person in the room as he took in the black handprints on the desk, on the near hyperventilating person opposite him.

"What the fuck are you talking about Shitty-hair?"

"I...like you. I thought it was hidden but the others said it was totally obvious and-"

"Shut up"

He did, watching as the usually violent teen took a very deep breath in, lips noiselessly counting, then out.

"What...did you think I meant? What did you think I had noticed?"

"That I…" he tapped his foot, groaning a curse against his chest. "I fucking like your teeth, okay"

"...what?"

"They're fucking...manly or whatever. Dangerous. I thought... I thought that shitting Pikachu or whatever had been..."

Kirishima filled the silence, blinking rapidly as he took in the aggressive, strange confession. He thought back to what Kaminari had said, which in Kirishima's brain had translated somewhat to 'I bet Kirishima would if you asked' but rationally, he knew it was 'I would have thought you'd rather Kiri do that'.

He knew that's what Kaminari had said, because the other student had told him three, four times a day for the entire time his crush had avoided him.

"You thought Kaminari was laughing at your...feelings? For...me?"

Bakugou's face twisted into even more of a snarl.

"What else was I supposed to think? Moron"

"So you like me...and I like you?"

"Have you been listening to any of this conversation?" the blonde snapped, feeling like his entire insides were turning into rapidly popping explosions.

"Yeah of course I have, just trying to take it in, ya know? I mean you're the coolest person I've ever met and you like me and you like my teeth which is really amazing you know"

"Mmm"

"And I guess I've never been told that before and also I never thought you'd ever like me back and I thought you were avoiding us"

"I was avoiding you"

"Avoiding me" Kirishima corrected, "because you knew how I felt and you were disgusted or didn't know how to act but it was actually because you liked me"

"Yes"

"Oohmygosh this is amazing"

"Would you shut up and come here"

Kirishima looked across, blinking once more as his smile only grew, albeit a little tinged with a wobble of nervousness.

"Why?"

"Because i'm gonna fucking kiss you"

Kirishima stepped forwards, hands shaking as he rested them on Bakugou's arms, then his hips, not sure where to touch him. Bakugou just lifted his hands though, securing them at the base of his ears, fingertips vanishing into the red as he pressed his lips against Kirishima's.

They were chapped, and he tasted faintly of that awful green tea he insisted on drinking; it was way too sweet...but was also something Bakugou had never imagined he'd be able to taste and so he drank with complete abandon - only seperating when his lungs screamed for air.

They rested, forehead to forehead, panting into the same air as both tried to settle their racing hearts.

Kirishima's hands had found their way to the small of his back and they twitched there for a second before gripping, pressing their bodies together, strong core against strong core as their lips came together once more.

He shifted his hands to those toned sides, fingers pressing in tight enough to bruise as he lifted Bakugou up onto the desk; melting into the other man's groan, feeling the vibrations against his lips.

This was incredible, more exhilarating than any battle, any fight, more addicting than any workout could be; and Bakugou wanted to know the true extent of that strength - felt almost freed by the ease in which the redhead took control of him. He didn't have to be in charge, didn't have to prove anything. He was just Katsuki; being kissed by the person he liked as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Which it was, or it felt like it, anyway.

He tightened his legs around Kirishima's hips and groaned again at the feeling of tight, hard muscles under his…

"Are you hard?"

Kirishima went bright red, pulling back and spluttering. "You aren't?! This is pretty amazing alright-"

"I meant your quirk"

"Oh. Sometimes it happens when i'm...excited"

Silence hung between them for a second as Kirishima stared up down at Bakugou, at those amused red eyes.

"And you're pretty excited now?"

"As I have made apparent" Kirishima choked out, lips tight with embarrassment. He tried to pull away slightly, but Bakugou had other ideas, tightening his legs and bringing the other tight, flush against him.

Kirishima gasped at the sensation, at the revelation that pressed incessantly against his own and Bakugou descended, unable to resist pressing the tip of his tongue against those sharp points as he fisted his hands in Kirishima's hair once more.

It was everything he'd imagined and more; they were sharp, but not razor sharp. Bakugou could run his tongue along them without feeling blood, but knew with absolute certainty that all it would take was some force and Kirishima would be able to bite through his skin as easily as he'd bit through his demeanor, his armour…

He pulled away, panting just as hard as Kirishima, who slid down to rest his forehead against Bakugou's shoulder.

"So...do you want to maybe...watch the rest of the episode together?"

Bakugou blinked; but he knew the other teen was right. As much as he wanted to rush in head-first like always, to discover how those teeth would feel...everywhere on his body…

It was best to wait.

"I'll rewind it, missed the whole fucking episode now"


End file.
